The invention concerns an oil filter arrangement comprising a housing with a receiving space for a filter element that can be inserted into the housing and through which oil can flow in a radial direction, and a support tube that bears the filter element when it is inserted.
There are a plurality of conventional oil filter arrangements of this type, e.g. oil filter arrangements, wherein the support tube, through which a flow may extend in the axial direction, is disposed on a lid that closes the receiving space. An embodiment of this type is disclosed e.g. in the prior document DE 102 59 884.
The arrangement of the support tube on the lid is comparatively difficult, since the lid including support tube must be removed for exchanging the filter element. Moreover, the filter element must be removed from the support tube.
EP 0 612 549 A and DE 43 30 840 C1 disclose oil filter configurations having a support body or standing tube which is inserted into the receptacle region to screw or snap into the housing in such a manner as to remain in the housing when the filter element is replaced.
WO 07/39864 A discloses an oil filter configuration with which a supporting lid, having a collar disposed on the free end of the support tube, is held in the receptacle region of the filter element by means of a holding element which is configured as a separate member in addition to the support tube by means of a support of the holding element which cooperates with the collar. The holding element, and not the support lid, is thereby securely screwed to the housing.
It is the underlying purpose of the present invention to provide an oil filter arrangement that has a comparatively simple structure and ensures operationally reliable arrangement of the support tube.